Problem: First consider the expression for: The sum of $-8$ and the product of $9$ and $x$. Now select the answer that matches the following: $3$ plus the quantity of $-3$ times that expression
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $9$ and $x$ $9 \times x = \color{orange}{9x}$ What is the sum of $-8$ and $9x$ $9x$ $ - 8$ What is the quantity of $-3$ times that expression $-3 \times (9x - 8) = \color{orange}{-3(9x-8)}$ What is $3$ plus $\color{orange}{-3(9x-8)}$ $-3(9x-8)$ $ + 3$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-3(9x-8)+3$.